Broken
by x-Mysti-x
Summary: A oneshot to Evanescence/Seethers "Broken". Two years after the last battle, Seiya can't stop thinking about Usagi and Usagi finally realises that her happily ever after might not be all it claimed, that something is missing. SxU, post Stars. Songfic. R


_Broken_

_Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and characters are property of Naoko Takeuchi. The song "Broken" is a collaboration by Amy Lee and Seether. I own nothing, so don't sue me. Please. :)_

_Warning: Shoujo-Ai/Slash/Yuri/Lemon (how many other ways can you say it? O.o) ahead! Don't like, don't read. Don't forget to review if you liked it. :D_

* * *

Stars twinkled in the night sky as Sailor Star Fighter walked out onto her balcony after another day rebuilding. Another week or two, and the two years they had spent re-building their planet together would be over. And once it was over, Princess Kakyuu was set on sending the three of them on a vacation. She had, after all, more Starlights than just Fighter, Maker and Healer to protect her. Fighter already knew where she was going, no question about it. Sighing, she slid the glass door partitioning the balcony from her room shut and leant against it, slipping to the floor. Her Star Fighter uniform faded away, leaving Seiya behind. She looked down at herself and smiled slightly. _'This Seiya is different to the one you knew, Odango...'_ she thought to herself. The male Kou Seiya was a disguise only, a form she was never likely to take again. Still, she would never forget the good times she had while playing her little pop-star act.

_"What's that, some new way of approaching girls?" _

That was exactly what it had been, to start with. What better way to find their female princess than disguise themselves as male idols? Seiya had never thought about it like that until _she_ brought it up. Tsukino Usagi, the golden haired angel.

_**I wanted you to know  
**__**That I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away...  
**_

Across the galaxy, that same Tsukino Usagi tossed and turned in her bed, sleepless. Her mind was full of doubt, and fear for the future. _'I'm going to mess it up.'_ she thought sadly. _'I always mess everything up.'_

Although after the final defeat of Chaos, everything had started out well, two years later everything was going wrong. Without their duty as Sailor Senshi to keep them together in this time of peace, the Inner Senshi were drifting apart, and no one had any idea where the Outers were. Ami was currently studying medicine in Germany. Minako had followed her dream and become an Idol. Makoto was busy running a restaurant and Rei, with the death of her grandfather, had inherited the Hikawa shrine and was working and training almost all the time now. Although they kept in touch and met up occasionally, it wasn't the same.

Everyone had their own happy life... except for her.

_**I keep your photograph  
**__**And I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain  
**_

"Seiya..."

Sitting up, she pulled a creased photo from under her pillow. It was taken in a photo-booth on a date that seemed like it happened centuries ago, the Usagi that was grinning in Seiya's lap a totally alien sight to the one that existed now.

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

Tears leaked down Usagi's face as her thoughts of him filled her mind again. Every morning she told herself that this would stop, that she would cry for him no more. Every night she found herself sitting on her bed and staring at this photo once more, tears pouring from her eyes as she cried for the hurt she had done to him when all he tried to do was protect her. She had known he loved her, but she pretended not to understand, played dumb to his advances and pushed him away to protect a future she wasn't sure would exist anymore. And now he was gone.

"I'm sorry Seiya.. I'm so sorry I hurt you.."_**  
**_

_**Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away**_

Everything was made worse when she realised she was falling out of love with Mamoru.. and then found out that almost as the icing on the cake Mamoru had contracted heart disease. Although doctors couldn't figure out what had caused it, a fire-reading from Rei had been able to tell them - there was a high chance it was an after-effect of the illness that had attacked Mamoru during the time of the Dead Moon circus coming back to bite him. Although it did not keep him bed-bound or anything as serious as that, he could die of a heart attack at any given moment if he pushed himself too far. The days of Tuxedo Mask were way over.

_**You gone away, you don't feel me here anymore**_

Still, she supposed, that was no reason not to enjoy this time of peace while she had the opportunity. She was taking politics and art. The politics class bored her to tears, but as long as Crystal Tokyo was on the cards, she got the feeling she'd need it. She'd come a long way in art, to say that there was a time when she couldn't even draw a recognisable Luna. Things found her way into her works that she never told the other senshi, though she had done special paintings for all of them. The "Pretty Soldier" collection, as she nicknamed it, was quite popular among her small fan-base.

_**The worst is over now  
And we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
**_

Seiya sighed as she made her way down the hallways of the palace. Really, she should have been patrolling the halls in her "Fighter tights" as Healer had once joked. But there clearly wasn't any danger to the palace tonight, she was just doing this for the sake of it. She paused as she walked into the entrance hall, just as she always did when walking through there at night.

_**There's so much left to learn  
And no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain  
**_

There on the wall directly opposite the double door entryway to the main palace building, hung a large painting depicting Princess Serenity and a Chaos-corrupted Galaxia, who was holding out her blackened sword to stop Serenity coming any closer. The bottom left corner held the three, smaller figures of the herself, Maker and Healer, and the other corner held a greyed-over version of Princess Kakyuu. The sun was rising through the cloudy sky in the background, and a small, red-haired child's form floated at the top of the picture between Serenity and Galaxia, bathing everything in gold and pink light.

"Chibi-chibi-chan."

The beautiful painting showed what was the beginning of the end of that terrible battle.

_**  
Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
**_

It could have been the end of them all. But they were prepared for that even before they went into battle. Well, the Starlights were at least. They had found their princess and lost her again, and as a result of that their lives held no worth, their soldier pride gone.

"_If having pride as a soldier means we have to hurt each other, then I don't want it." _Usagi's words seemed to echo back to her from the past, and she smiled ruefully.

As a senshi, Seiya had to admit that she wasn't sure some of the Solar Senshi were quite prepared for the final battle. Now she wished she had not been right. Seeing Mars, Mercury, Jupiter and Venus hit the floor after knowing their real, care-free selves had hurt far more than she thought it would. Healer's reaction proved that - Healer, the one who was sceptic of them through the entire time they had spent on Earth, was horrified to see them die.

And although they meant it for the best, although it very nearly worked flawlessly, Uranus and Neptune's betrayal had infuriated her. It still did two years later. Hang 'the way they fought'! How could they hurt Usagi like that?

Taking a breath, Seiya unclenched her fists and forced herself to swallow her anger. Life on Kinmoku was as good as it ever had been, but something was missing. _Her shine was missing._ Without it, nothing felt the same. She got the feeling it never would. Then suddenly, she had to get away. Far, far away. She could feel Usagi's pain.. the sound of her tears was leaking out across the entire galaxy.

_**  
Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
**_

Red light flooded the sky as Star Fighter left Kinmoku behind, streaming in a flash to Earth, to her precious Odango. _'Gomen-ne, Kakyuu-hime.. I'm not strong enough to last any longer without her.. she needs me!'_

Standing on her own balcony, Princess Kakyuu smiled sadly. She knew that she'd never have Fighter's love, but it was nice to dream, just for a while.

"Don't worry about me, Fighter." she said to the night. "Though.. what Maker and Healer are going to say, I'm not so sure." Walking back inside, she chuckled to herself. When the other two Starlights found out she had run away it was likely murder would out, especially if Healer got her hands on Fighter first. Although they argued like there was no tomorrow Healer and Fighter had always been best friends, they likely always would be.

_**Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away...**_

Usagi sat up straight as a board when she felt _that person_ enter Earth's atmosphere, her tears replaced by soaring hope. It wasn't.. it couldn't be.. she had been lonely and she couldn't stand loneliness. She was afraid of being alone. She had been since the first battle with the Dark Kingdom, since she watched the DD Girls pick off Jupiter, Mercury, Venus and Mars one after the other as they kept her safe and out of their reach. She never wanted to lose them like that again.

Not caring that she was only sporting her pink bunny pj's, she left her apartment and ran, going where her legs took her. Eventually, she found her way to the park. She shook from something not entirely the cold of the night as her eyes landed on a female figure that turned around to look at her as she got closer.

_**Cause I'm Broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone...  
**_

"Seiya?"

'_Is this a dream?'_

"Odango."

**_You gone away, you don't feel me here anymore  
_**


End file.
